Wishmasters/Transcript
(Dareth has the remaining Ninja in his studio.) Dareth: I wish I could tell you the mission is gonna be simple. It's not. Cole: Uh, yeah, it is. In case no one told you, we got what we need to stop Nadakhan on the island. After we go up there to save Jay, we take care of business. Simple. Dareth: And when you fly your fancy Elemental Dragons up there, just how long do you think the three of you are gonna last against an entire crew of Sky Pirates? Nya: Then we get all the help we need and hit them with brute force. The Commissioner said we'd have his department at our disposal. Commissioner: You have my department at your disposal. Just say the word. Dareth: Then the word is “Goodbye.” As in, we say goodbye to Jay when they see us all coming. No, this mission is not simple, but it's not impossible. Not without the help of a little magic. Movie magic. Kevin, Dan, the floor is yours. Lloyd: Who are they? Retrieval experts? Dareth: Better. Screenwriters. Kevin: So we got the message in the bottle from Jay that reads “Don't worry about me, worry about stopping Nadakhan.” Dan: That's nice and straightforward, but very unhelpful. What's more interesting is the message behind the message. Cole: Uh, you've lost me. Kevin: Well, he wrote the message on the blueprints of one of their vehicles, a Raid Zeppelin. Dan: So we suggest we use a little movie magic to recreate one of their ships so you can blend into their fleet. Kevin: Then, after our costumer disguises you as Sky Pirates and an acting coach teaches you their dialect to pass undetected— Lloyd: (Bad accent) Arr, ye matey. We be becoming pirates Kevin: Okay, um, thinking on the fly. The green one can't do dialects. Dan: The mute Sky Pirate. Kevin: Yeah, that's it. Next, after we get you close enough... Dan: Cole, the ghost Ninja, sneaks aboard the Misfortune's Keep, to poison Nadakhan with the Tiger Widow venom and trap. Nya: Wait a minute, I thought the venom could only slow him down. How do we trap him? Kevin: Uh, okay, uh, just spit-balling here. Maybe it's an incantation. Something ancient. Dan: With a lot of hard consonants. Kevin: Yeah. Like, uh…(speaks gibberish.) Dan: Great idea. Then, when Nadakhan gets trapped in the Djinn Blade, their friends are finally freed. Kevin: Great idea. Ronin: Terrific, this is the plan? You're sending them up there without any real idea of what they may find or what they are up against, and your only answer is movie magic?? Dareth: So maybe we haven't figured everything out. We're all under deadlines, you know. I know it's a stretch, but this is by far the best bad idea we have. For every hour we waste, another piece of Ninjago goes missing. If we wait any longer, I don't know how much more of a home we'll have left to save. This is the plan, people. Unless any of you have any better ideas, I suggest we get working. All right, let's make some magic, people. (They start construction.) Cop: No, to the right. No, the other right. Acting Coach: Okay, people, let's do this one more time. Ahoy. Aye. Landlubber. Nya and Cole: Ahoy. Aye. Landlubber. Lloyd: (Kevin measures Lloyd. Bad accent) What be a pirate's favorite letter? Kevin: Uh, j-j-just don't. Mute pirates don't speak. (Patty Keys gives a tour.) Patty: And here we have Yang's Haunted Temple. Scratch that. I meant, used to have. Girl: Look! (They see the piece of land taken to the skies.) Patty: On the bright side, at least the rest of the real estate should go up. (The temple reaches New Djinjago.) Dogshank: Should I junk the temple for scrap? Nadakhan: No, keep it. I rather like the look of it. I could always use a temple. But clean it up. It's filthy. (Dogshank sprays water on it.) Yang: This is my temple. I hold power over it. Nadakhan: (Sighs.) And take care of those pesky ghosts while you're at it. They are so last year. Yang: (He screams and runs inside. He motions his students out.) Quick, hurry. This way. Flintlocke: Sorry to bother you, Captain, but we've seemed to have recruited some landlubbers. They want to help you in your endeavors. Nadakhan: So you want to be pirates, do you? What is your name? Colin: Colin, Captain. And might I add— Nadakhan: What sort of a pirate name is that? From here on out, you'll be Landon. And what say your name be? Landon: It's, uh, Landon, Captain. Nadakhan: Ugh! Fine. Whatever. You're Squiffy and you're, I don't know, Bucko. (Whispering to Flintlocke) Get these two clowns out of here. I'm trying to build a world. Flintlocke: Aye, aye. And don't worry, Captain. With more help, we'll have Djinjago up and running soon enough. (He and the two recruits leave.) Nadakhan: Yes, it will be. And when the last Ninja is mine and I marry the girl, I'll have all the wishes I want, and nothing will be able to stop me. Clancee: Uh, were you talking to me, Ca-Captain? Nadakhan: No, Clancee, I was talking to myself. Now get back to work! Lloyd: (The Ninja fly nearby with their Raid Zeppelin.) All right, we're getting close. You have the venom, Cole. I mean, Black Blood. Cole: I sure do, but aren't you supposed to keep quiet, Mutt the Mute? Nya: Don't waste an ounce of that stuff. We may only have one shot here. Oh, I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Cole: What's wrong? I've never seen you so afraid. Nya: I just hope Jay's all right. It's been so long, we don't even know if he's— Cole: Don't say it. He'll be okay. We've already lost too many. We're not gonna lose him. Nya: All right. It's showtime. I'll bring her in close. Lloyd: Go! (Cole makes his way to one of Nadakhan's bottles.) Jay: Cole? Is that you? Cole: Jay! You're okay! What happened to your eye? Jay: Why-Why are you dressed like a pirate? Cole: Don't worry about that. Our friends are nearby. We're gonna get you out of here. (He unlocks Jay's ball and chain with the keys he stole from Doubloon.) Jay: Boy, am I glad to see you. Cole, I'm sorry about keeping stuff from you. I should've told you that— Cole: And I should've been a better friend. Don't worry about it. Save your strength. We can laugh about this when it's all behind us. Jay: Behind you. Cole: Quick, hide in there. (He pushes Jay inside a closet. He assembles the ball and chain so it appears Jay is still in bed. Nadakhan walks in.) Cole: (Whispering) Ugh! I forgot to pour the venom. Nadakhan: We're out of Fiddlehead cider. Make sure someone plunders a new case for me! Flintlocke: Aye, aye, Captain. You may need a new cloak. It may be cold and really windy outside this fine evening. Nadakhan: Good idea. (He goes to the closet but the ship jerks. He sees the ball and chain rolling over.) Our prisoner's escaped! Search the ship! Flintlocke: Aye, aye, Captain. We won't let him get away. (They leave.) Cole: We better get out of here, and fast. (They escape and forgot about the venom.) Nya: What's taking them so long? Lloyd: Don't ask me. I'm not supposed to talk. Clancee: That's where the other Zeppelin is? (He climbs down.) Oh, hiding away so the new b-blood could steal a break, eh? Don't worry, I won't tell. What be your names? Nya: Uh, the name's…uh. (She clears her throat. Disguised voice) The name's Scallywag. And this here is Mutt the Mute. Clancee: Well, listen here, Mutt and Scallywag, because I'm only gonna tell you once how things g-g-go around here. At the top of the ladder, you get Nadakhan. After him, it's Flintlocke. Then Doubloon. Oh, no, no, wait. It's, uh, D-D-Dogshank. Then Doubloon, Monkey Wretch, me, and way down at the bottom of the ladder is you twos. So if you ever want to rise up that ladder, you got to first step on me. Oh, no, wait a minute, that does not sound right. (Lloyd notices Nya's fake mustache coming off.) Only everyone higher ranked steps all over me, so why would they? Ahem, maybe I got it all upside down. Either way, careful using the work "wish" around the captain. It's tempting, but w-w-wishes aren't free. I never used mine. But why would I? A pirate's life is great! Lloyd: (Lloyd failed several attempts to get Nya to fix her mustache. Whispering) Ahem. Mustache. (She fixes it.) Clancee: Hey! Y-Y-You talked. I thought you were mute. Lloyd: (Disguised voice) Aye. It be a miracle. Arr! Nya: (Disguised voice) They say you were born with no tongue, but look at that. There it is. Flintlocke: (On loudspeaker) All hands, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The prisoner has escaped. Clancee: Hey...what are you waiting for? You heard your orders. Be on the lookout. And we'll be needing a new name for you, Mutt the Mute. How about, uh, Mutt the Miracle? Lloyd: (Disguised voice) Uh, sounds great. Love the idea. (Clancee leaves and they both sigh.) Nya: That was close. We have to be ready when they get here. Lloyd: Tell me about it. Cole: (He and Jay continue running.) Ah! The venom! Jay: You left it? But we can't go back. Cole: And we can't go on without it. It's too important. I'll tell you where Lloyd and Nya are. You can fly to them— Jay: (Sighs.) I can't spark up my Dragon. I've been scrubbing the ship every waking moment. Cole: There they are. Follow me. (They go to the Raid Zeppelin, but they see Sky Pirates instead of Lloyd and Nya.) Uh-oh. I think we may have jumped on the wrong ship. (They see Nya and Lloyd are also captured. Later, when he, Lloyd, and Jay are put in a cell, he tries to escape his cuffs.) Jay: It's Vengestone, remember? You can't ghost through it, and your super-duper strength won't work anymore. Lloyd: Cole, you said you left the venom in his quarters? Cole: Yeah. Well, hopefully Nya can get to it. Jay: How? She doesn't even know it's there. Oh, I don't like her being alone with the silky-voiced seducer. If he lays one hand on her, I— Lloyd: Don't worry, we won't let that happen. Jay: We better not, because if he takes her hand in marriage, he'll reach his True Potential, and we'll all be hooped when he has infinite wishes. Cole: Infinite wishes? He'll be unstoppable. Lloyd: But then his crew will be expendable. Maybe we can convince them to— Jay: Already tried. They wouldn't believe me. (Sighs.) Thanks for trying to save me, but maybe it would've been better if you never came. Lloyd: Hey, we may not have our Elemental Powers, but we're not without hope. Between the three of us and Nya, we have ten wishes that— Jay: Wishes? You wanna think that through? Making wishes is why we're up here. Cole: Yeah. And when he turns them around on you, you'll beg for him to wish it away. And that only makes him more powerful. Jay: No wishes, Lloyd. Things may be bad, but they can still get worse. Lloyd: Okay, okay, no wishes. Only as a last resort. (Sighs.) I just hope Nya's faring better than we are. (Nya finds herself at the dining table.) Nadakhan: Please, indulge yourself. Nya: I lost my appetite. Never had much of a sweet tooth. Nadakhan: Well, being stuck aboard a ship with filthy pirates, you learn to crave the finer things in life. In time, you will see. Nya: in time, you will be sorry. Nadakhan: I understand you don't like me. And Jay has made it crystal clear you think for yourself. Well, I like that. Let me offer you this: marry me, and I save your friends. Nya: How am I expected to trust you when all you do is twist words around? I know. Free them, then I'll think about it. Nadakhan: I thought you might say that. Take them out of the hole. Prepare the plank. Nya: You wouldn't dare! Nadakhan: I make the orders around here. The sooner you learn that, the smoother it will go. Nya: You hurt them and you can forget about any deal. Nadakhan: Then agree to marry me right now and it'll all be over. Cole: Nya, don't do it. It'll make him all powerful and— Nadakhan: The black one goes first. (They push Cole on the plank.) I won't ask you again, Nya. Give me your hand, and they live. I remind you, below us is nothing but ocean. And just what does water do? Lloyd: Nya, you can't. Flintlocke: I don't get it. We should be pushing her over. You said that all that matters is Djinjago, not her. Nadakhan: Quiet, you hairy-lipped fool. Or should there be one more walking that plank? Push him over. Cole: Wait! Don't I get any last words? Nadakhan: Humor me. Cole: I wish... Jay: Cole! Don't do it! Nadakhan: You wish? Cole: i wish Vengestone didn't stop our powers, but made them stronger. (His wish is granted. He laughs.) I can't believe it worked! Lloyd: If he's within earshot, he has to grant the wish. Nadakhan: Get them! (They attack.) Nya: I wish someone told me we were gonna use wishes! Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. Lloyd: Careful not to waste wishes. That's two down, with eight left. Cole: Remember the rules: you can't wish for love, death, or more wishes. Jay: Coe's wish has made our powers too strong. I can't control it. No, I knew this was a bad idea but nobody listens. Lloyd: We have to break off the ball and chains. (He frees them.) Flintlocke: I ain't afraid to shoot you where you stand. Lloyd: I wish you were a lousy shot! Flintlocke: I never miss. (His bullet barely touches Lloyd.) Pirates: Huh? Flintlocke: I said I never miss! (He shoots a hole in a Raid Zeppelin.) Nadakhan: Stop firing, or else you're going to put a hole in all of us. Jay: And would everyone stop wishing!? Nothing good is going to come of this. (Nadakhan freezes the ground.) Cole: That's not fair. He's fighting us with our friend's power. I got it! I wish he didn't have that sword. (Flintlocke catches his sword.) Flintlocke: Your blade, Captain. Jay: Well, you got what you wished for, boulder brain. Words matter. We can't just fire off wishes from the hip like this. Lloyd: That's six left. We have to be wiser what we wish for. Jay: No, not wiser! Quieter! No. More. Wishes! Lloyd: How about this: I wish I was wise like Wu. (He skates on the ice.) Nadakhan: Oh, clever boy. Cole: Yeah, maybe we're overthinking this. Why hasn't anyone just said, "I wish us all out of here?" Nadakhan: Oh, you fool. (The ship starts to tilt.) Jay: We really need to start listening to me! Flintlocke: Make it stop. Nadakhan: I can't. He's wished us all out of here. Jay: (Gasps) The venom! (He catches it.) Nya: I really wish you hadn't said that, Cole. Nadakhan: I heard that. It's yours to keep. (Nya gasps.) Jay: And there's another one wasted. You really aren't very good at this. Lloyd: Hold on! (He sees his reflection in the ice.) Ugh. I'm not just getting wiser. I'm getting older. Jay: He wants you to wish it away. You can't! Cole: Well, unless someone wishes something quick, we're all gonna fall. And don't look at me, I don't have any left. (Nya and Cole falls.) Nya: Then I wish those clouds would stop us! (Everyone falls on the clouds.) Jay: Would you look at that. Nya: Lloyd, what's happening to you? Lloyd: Don't worry about me. Jay and I have one wish left, and I'm not gonna use it to save myself. Jay: But you'll continue to get decrepit. And you already sound like an old person. Let me use my last wish to save you. Lloyd: Jay, the wise thing to do is to save it. I see beyond the now You'll need it. Jay: For when? Lloyd: For when it's said from the heart. Jay: Said from the heart? Hearts don't talk! Nadakhan: You think you can use your wishes to stop me? Lloyd: I wish for a sword! No, Nadakhan. I know our wishes will stop you. Just not today. (He pokes the cloud with the sword. Nya and Jay fall.) Cole: Nya! Jay! Don't worry. Together, those two will save us all! Jay: Nya! Nya: We have to create our Dragons! Jay: I don't have enough energy! I'm not strong enough! Nya: Then we'll be strong together. Hold on to me. (They create the Hydro Electric Dragon.) Jay: Ha! It's two Dragons in one! Nya: I guess water and electricity do mix. Cole: Why would you do that? You wasted a wish. Lloyd: No, I saved the last one: Jay's wish. We've made our three wishes, Nadakhan. You can't control us. Nadakhan: You're right. I can't make you wish it all away. But I can make him! You never made your wishes, Clancee. Wish these two away for me. Do it! Clancee: Oh, I don't know, c-cap— Nadakhan: Do it! Or I will cast you away. Clancee: Oh! I w-w-w-wish... Nadakhan: Do. It. Now! Clancee: I-I wish them away! Cole: W-What's happening? Lloyd: What is supposed to happen. Cole: Aah! (The two get sucked into the Djinn Blade.) Nadakhan: You're not coming with me unless you get the girl back. Now go! And make sure no harm comes to her, or it'll come back to you tenfold! Jay: Watch out, Nya! (They dodge an explosive barrel.) Flintlocke: Aye, aye, Captain! A pirate's promise. No harm will come to her. A pirate's promise. (Laughs.) Huh? Commissioner: Fire! (The police force attacks him.) Flintlocke: Aah! Ninja! Jay: They came to rescue me, and—and now they're all gone. Everyone's gone. Nya: Well, I'm not. And you heard Lloyd. He saw beyond today. It had to be like this. Jay: But now he's going to come after you. When will it be enough? When will it end? I-I can't stand losing anymore. Nya: I can't stand losing either, but Lloyd saved us for a reason. Let's just hope by the time we see Nadakhan again, we figure out what that reason is. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Transcript Category:Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu